


Good boys don't do that

by SteaMiLKy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Cuntboy, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Partial Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Voyeurism, nero pussy propaganda, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteaMiLKy/pseuds/SteaMiLKy
Summary: Vergil walks home from a mission to a very needy Nero
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Good boys don't do that

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this spontaneous vernero fic, I didn't have any plot or anything of the sort in mind, totally surprising myself but hey, why not?
> 
> As always, don't like don't read and long live Nero's delicious pussy!
> 
> (Whether or not Nero has a cock accompanying this pussy is up to interpretation)

Vergil was coming home from a mission, then as soon as he opened the door, Nero jumped on him and suckled on his neck. The boy seemed to really miss him; he wasn't gone for that long, was he?

"My Nero, let me take a shower first, then I can treat you."

Nero obviously whined, not wanting to wait any longer, but reluctantly let his father go wash himself.

Vergil walked into the bathroom and started undressing himself, noticing his cock was already responsive to the boy's neediness, looking partially hardened.

Putting a foot into the glass box, he felt a pair of eyes watching him, yet, weirdly enough, didn't  _ see  _ anyone clearly watching him. Must be his mind playing him tricks after the adrenaline rush from fighting demons.

As soon as he let the water run, a scent hit his nose; the scent of lust, slick and neediness. He soon knew who those pair of eyes belonged to, his dear son.

Vergil didn't even bother stopping the water as he walked out of the shower, still wet and naked, heading directly towards the entrance of the bathroom only to find his boy fingering himself.

Nero looked at him like a deer in headlights, naked and needy, knowing Dante wasn't home anyway.

Vergil violently grabbed him by the wrist of the same arm that was used as a replacement for his cock, and pulled him towards the shower box.

He pinned him against the wall, stopping the water for good measure, the shower be damned, and kissed him fervently.

"You're such a needy boy, watching your father shower and fingering yourself, unable to wait until he's done. Good boys don't do that."

Nero whimpered over those last words, knowing his father wouldn't play nice with him.

Vergil was already rock hard at this point, and slid his cock in his son's dripping wet cunt, not even bothering to prepare him.

He lifted one of his legs and thrusted hard against him, grinning over Nero's melodious moans.

He was so tight, wet and warm; Vergil basked in the sensations, uncaring of what his boy could feel or say. It felt absolutely wonderful to be inside, and he'd never let anyone have this pleasure as well. Nero was  _ his _ and  _ his _ only.

He leaned into his shoulder and bit him, his fangs piercing the skin, the noises coming from Nero's mouth were divine as well as the tightening of his hole around his cock. Vergil loved how responsive his boy was.

He licked and suckled at the damaged skin, and soon he felt a pair of claws dig themselves in his back, knowing it was his son's wings. Vergil let out a growl over the pleasurable pain and only thrusted into him harder in response.

Vergil was losing himself in the tight warmness of his son, feeling his demon come out and partially cover his skin with scales.

He felt his son's hole get increasingly tighter but Vergil soon realized it wasn't his boy tightening around him, it was his own cock growing bigger inside him, to match his demon's size.

He kept thrusting inside harder and rougher, ignoring his son's pleas as his tail lifted Nero's other leg.

He bit into his son's neck a second time, much harder this time due to his partially triggered state, and how much Nero tightened around him felt absolutely heavenly; if he didn't have enough self control he'd have come right there and then.

Nero was a sobbing and moaning mess against him, and as much Vergil adored his sounds, he went and kissed him. His demonic tongue slid past his teeth to go in his throat, fucking the boy's mouth with it.

Vergil thrusted deeper, hitting his cervix, and as soon as he heard Nero trying to get louder around his tongue, the head went past the deeper hole. Now Vergil was sure the boy's wings were drawing blood from his back, not like he cared though.

He utterly enjoyed how tight his boy was as he fucked him deeper into his womb, ready to completely fill it up as he felt his knot growing.

He kept fucking and thrusting until his knot grew too big to just let him hump his son as he popped the knot back in one last time, making Nero come at the same time and tighten around him like he never did before.

Not long after his little thrusts to overwhelm his boy, he came as well, completely filling his son's womb with a fresh and warm load.

Pulling away from his son's mouth to let him breathe, he basked in the sight of Nero's bloated belly, full of his cum and cock, making him purr lowly.

"You're such a good boy, taking your father's seed so well."

Vergil nuzzled himself in his son's neck, lovingly licking the bites he caused as an attempt to soothe him.

As Nero slowly came down from his high, he put a hand down to feel his swollen belly, Vergil smirked and covered his son's hand with his own.

"If only it was enough for you to have our spawn."

Nero's face flushed over the words, and his father chuckled softly as he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"For now, I'll be content with just filling you up. I love you, my Nero."

"I.. I love you too.. Daddy…"

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed that quick filth, make sure to say hello to my twitter under the same handle ;D
> 
> oh yeah special mention to the RPs with the bromie that.. quite inspired me for this B)


End file.
